The present disclose generally relates to a model track assembly and specifically to a support apparatus suitable for supporting a conventional trestle for a model track assembly, such as a model railroad track assembly and model racecar track assembly.
Hobby enthusiasts for many years have enjoyed the operation of model railroad trains and model racecars, both of the type in which separate track sections are removably joined together to form a closed path designed by the hobbyist over which a model train or racecar will travel. In the simplest form, a section of track includes a pair of spaced apart, electrically conductive rails and an arrangement of ties extending between the rails, the rails being joined together to form the track section into the desired configuration. The rails form a closed electrical circuit when the track sections are joined together in a closed configuration or pattern. Means are provided for supplying electrical energy to the rails of the assembled track sections to energize the model train or racecar traveling thereon. The track sections range in size and shape. There are countless possibilities for individual track sections: some are straight; some feature switching mechanisms; some are curved having various radii; and, some are ascending for connection to another track positioned at a higher level.
One of the problems facing designers today is the connection of incoming, ascending segments to other track sections, which are positioned at a different height than the incoming, ascending segments. Generally, track support apparatuses, such as trestles, are used to support such ascending track sections. Trestles may be used individually but are typically arranged in series. For example, a typical figure-8-shaped course includes elevated track sections which cross at the center of the figure-8 at differing levels. The track sections are supported at an incline and decline by gradually ascending and descending trestles. However, prior art support apparatuses fail to provide adequate stability to such track sections ascending above the figure-8-shaped course.
It is also popular to suspend model tracks from architectural structures, such as ceilings, within restaurants, retail outlets, homes, and the like. Suspended model railroad tracks are aesthetically pleasing and add substantially to the enjoyment of being in such places. Diners, customers, friends, and relatives all enjoy watching model trains travel upon such suspended tracks. However, suspending model railroad tracks from architectural structures requires custom installation involving attachment of the track sections and support apparatuses to the architectural structure, typically via suspension members. Thus, each track section and support apparatus must be individually installed specifically to suit its particular location. Additionally, it is frequently desirable to install model railroad track outdoors, such as in garden environments, for example. Thus, it would similarly be beneficial to provide support apparatuses for supporting model railroad tracks and trestles above such surfaces as soil, stone, concrete, floors, etc.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides a new and improved trestle support apparatus which overcomes the difficulties with the prior art designs.